Black Ice
by DemitriAllistairBlud
Summary: Black Ice is a story full of love. A story of soul mates, of life.


Black Ice.

Summary:

Snow comes to the Carpathian Mountains, so Lazarus tries to find a temporary home and he runs into River, how will they react to her reincarnation?

Chapter 1: " Abashed the devil stood and felt how awful goodness is."

Along the trails of the forest to the Great Mountains, Lazarus felt a cold breeze brush his already pierced cold skin; he felt the water of the heavens fall among his face, but the water was frozen along with time that would never move for Lazarus because of his recent life as a raven shifter. He walked further into the frosted vegetation watching as the frozen water fell from the sky faster. _Christ!_ he thought picking up logs of wood jogging to the cave opening he spotted; he sat down the sticks he had picked up lighting a fire, sitting by it watching as the red and blue flames combined with the yellow and orange. He watched as the flames danced creating a ballad as the cold was falling out side; Lazarus was totally comfortable wth the scenary around him but he still felt a chill in his lonely heart, the last love he had was simply based on the source of love and it didn't deserve the name of love. He straightened the black and gray feathers that sat attached to a lock of his ongoing jade black hair, he felt the heat surround him as the elements based around him to calm the tension he still felt from his past but he calmed and the elements refrained and continued to heal his remaining wounds he had, _the past is the past._

Lazarus jumped as he heard the presence of someone elses thoughts, a _womans_ thoughts, he knew that _she_ was near because _her_ thoughts were the only ones that he heard. _I have been reincarnated my Love, and I will try to find you I have waited this long to be with you now I have returned_ she thought to him from afar Lazarus felt his frozen heart jump and his eyes overfilled with tears of joy. Lazarus shifted flapping out of the cave ignoring ths ice on his wings, he wanted to find his Love. He spotted a running form, quickly unshifted forgetting he was in the air he scram falling into the river nearby to where the form had been runnning. " RIVER!" he shouted for her, sobbing, feeling lost " River!" he scram once again " My Love!" she scram back he heard her voice, her accent full blown, he shot up out of the river running of the trail into the forest " My Love!" she scram again with panic in her voice he spotted the flitting form " River!" he roared once more. She turned at his voice running to the direction of it " Lazarus!" she shouted happily as she spotted him.

Lazarus never thought a human would ever be as beautiful as her he smiled running to her enveloping her into his arms swinging her around " _Mi Angelo._" he sobbed kissing her forehead " My Love." she whispered as tears escaped her emerald eyes. The two joined hands the light shown and both hearts beats combined. The snow had stopped but the shock is that the Equinox had started to dance in the sky the lovers looked at it smiling. " Our love was accepted long ago now we are joined together once again and I will not mess it up this time." he said looking at the lights and spirits of the animals as they danced in the sky. They shared a passionate kiss, " I love you River and I will never leave your side." Lazarus whispered into his loves ear " That's all fine and dandy as long as we aren't butt cheek to butt cheek every minute of the day." she giggled out Lazarus chuckled at thought of what happened in their last life " Not a chance." he laughed. They looked back at the lights as they ended; the couple smiled and Lazarus led her to his cottage instead of to that retched cave he found that was filled with the stench of sorrow and blood of the past, while his cottage was a home for them both.

River spotted the elements dancing around the cottage protecting it she felt the erge to jump into the water that appeared to be warmer then Lazarus felt because he dropped into the water in the forest he healed his wound with the water calmly and she loved watching him be in a calm state for once. He looked at her smiling softly and she saw and felt all the love, in his Zuric Grey eyes there stood the love that she felt she knew that he was everything she'd imagined. Lazarus noticed the look she had and he suddenly pulled her close holding her as they warmed theirselves in the water. Life ignited and so did love as the two began to heal and warm; they began to notice the change. "This life is the best life." River stated " Let's not judge yet, Love, this is merely the beginning." Lazarus calmly stated as he drifted in to sleep holding his mate close. Sleep enveloped the soulsmates and the world turned to black but the warmness slipped into softness and River knew she was in a bed, _He layed me down and he loves me and he's a hawk shifter he is MYMate_ she thought and smiled to herself before completely accepting the darkness again.

Lazarus layed beside his love until she awoke _My Shadow, my savior _he whispered to her in her ear. Sleep finally overcame.


End file.
